A Nightmare on Halloween Trailer
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: This is a trailer for an upcoming Horror, that's right, HORROR story I am writing. If you want to know more, then read the trailer. I don't want to spoil anything, so what the trailer tells is all I am saying until I post the story. Please read and tell me what you think so far. CHAPTER 3: WINNERS ANNOUNCED FOR THE CONTEST!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own "Perfect Day" by Lou Reed or Wreck-It Ralph. This is not a joke, I am going to write this. Read, IF YOU DARE..._

**Trailer**

_The following PREVIEW has been approved for _

_APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES _

_By me. The Story shown has been rated M._

The scene opens up with a shot of Game Central Station setting up Halloween Decorations. Then the camera reveals how every game is setting up for it while _Perfect Day_ by Lou Reed plays with a shot of all the Sugar Rush racers celebrating Halloween.

**Just a perfect day**

**drink Sangria in the park**

**And then later**

**when it gets dark, we go home**

"I just want to say, you guys are really the perfect family, but that's until Stinkbrain gets here," Vanellope giggled at her toast. A caption flashes across the screen with the sound of a knife going through the air.

_**It was their favorite Holiday….**_

The screen flashes with different clips of all the Sugar Rushers scaring each other in different costumes. "AH!" Jubileena screamed as Swizzle jumped out in a Freddy Krueger mask and glove.

"And this year, the costume contest will be scrapped," Vanellope continued, earning some curious gasps from her fellow racers. The screen then flashes to a dark figure wearing a'fake' blood stained welders helmet alone in GCS.

**Just a perfect day**

**feed animals in the zoo**

**Then later**

**a movie, too, and then home**

"I hope you find something else to entertain them then kiddo," Ralph said to Vanellope as the two were hanging out in Fix-It Felix Jr. Another caption flashes across the screen.

_**The funnest day of the year….**_

"Instead of a contest, we will host a pranking competition in which the last one standing wins," Vanellope announced. The rest of the Sugar Rushers clapped. The screen then flashed to Calhoun and Felix talking.

"I don't know Fix-It, I feel like something bad is going down," Calhoun said and stared out into the Abyss of game characters. The screen flashed again to a trembling hand reaching for an ax in the light of a Jack-O-Lantern in GCS. Another caption flashed across the screen.

**Oh, it's such a perfect day**

**I'm glad I spend it with you**

**Oh, such a perfect day**

**You just keep me hanging on**

**You just keep me hanging on**

_**But it's all fun and games until someone**_

The scene cuts to Minty and a Koopa arguing inside Game Central Station. "LOOK BUD, WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING!" Minty shouts, not caring that it was 2:00 AM and everyone in the arcade was asleep.

"Yeah, bite me bitch!" the Koopa retorted until the floor creaked. "Did you hear that?" He asked worriedly. Another caption flashed across the screen.

_**Gets**_

"AHHHHH!" Minty screamed as a tall person wearing black pants. a grey and tattered jacket and a welders mask holding an ax burst through the information kiosk and decapitating the poor turtle.

_**KILLED**_

**Just a perfect day**

**you made me forget myself**

**I thought I was**

**someone else, someone good**

Minty ran as fast as she could while the killer slowly followed her. The scene played in slow-motion as she tripped over a bench leg and she trembled as the ax came down in front of her. The sound of cutting flesh was played over a black screen.

"What in the hell is going on HERE?!" Ralph demanded as Calhoun was trying to figure something out.

"ONE OF MY RACERS WAS MURDERD!" Vanellope shouted through tears. The screen fades to Crumbelina being thrown out her window with a sharp piece of glass jutting out of her skull.

"WHO IS DOING THIS SHIT!?" Calhoun asked one of the racers inside Tapper's. The person looked up slowly and sideways at the pistol in there face.

"There's a reason why they are who they are," the person smirked. The scene cuts to Vanellope and Rancis in tattered clothing running through Hero's Duty.

"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Vanellope shouted as the two avoided all the plasma blasts. Another caption flashes across the screen.

_**This Halloween…. **_

"Alright killing man, you want a piece of Zangief?" The Siberian asked and cracked his knuckles.

**Oh, it's such a perfect day**

**I'm glad I spent it with you**

**Oh, such a perfect day**

**You just keep me hanging on**

**You just keep me hanging on**

_**It's Trick or DEATH**_

The screen flashed to Taffyta slowly crouching under her bed to check. Suddenly, the ax flies and lands right in front of her face, causing her to scream bloody murder.

**_A Nightmare on Halloween _**fades into the screen with blodd trickling down the letters. An ax breaks the title apart and blood squirts across the screen.

_**Coming this Halloween to a computer near you...**_


	2. NAME THIS STORY CONTEST

**A NIGHTMARE ON HALLOWEEN UPDATE!**

* * *

Okay folks, I know I'm REALLY not supposed to use a chapter of a story to do this, however I DO need your help. I have chapter 1 nearly complete, and before you ask, I am waiting until Halloween day before I head to work, to post it.

I actually do NOT need help. I am hosting a CONTEST, that's right A CONTEST to _NAME THIS STORY._ A Nightmare on Halloween was just a working title and I realized that I don't want to rip off the people who worked their butts off on A Nightmare on Elm Street and Halloween, so I want a new story name. Anyone can enter this contest. If you wish to submit a name, either post it in a review or if you want to keep it secret between fan and author, do not hesitate to PM it to me. The contest starts, NOW! And it is going on until October 30th. Once the clock in Alaska strikes 12:00 Midnight, marking Halloween Day, the contest will cease and I will select the best name and the author I choose will get a special shout out.

So what are you waiting for? Get cranking on some names and send 'em in!


	3. Chapter 1 Done WINNERS ANNOUNCED!

**Chapter 3: The first chapter done/Contest winners announced**

Okay everyone, I have just now completed chapter 1 of the story, but you all have to wait until tomorrow to read it! *Insert evil laugh* And the moment you have all been waiting FOREVER for! I know it's a little earlier than I claimed, but there are two names that just clicked with me to use.

WINNER(S): It was too hard to choose one, so I combined two names into one. The winners are: SergeantTJCalhoun64 and Dark Demon122 for their names "Fear, more than just a four letter word," and "The Dark Descent." I have chosen these two names and combined them into: "Fear of the Dark Descent." Thank you to all who entered and look for Chapter 1 which will be posted tomorrow. And don't forget to read, favorite, follow and more importantnly, REVIEW!


	4. Rated M

**REMINDER**

_Just a reminder folks, the story is rated M for language and horror violence_


End file.
